


Life is awkward

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Peter's weird and New life [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Aunt May lets the secret loose.The family have to deal with it.Peter freaks out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's here (Also Peter is fully recovered from the last story now)
> 
> After this part of the series the next part will be one shots, requests are open for that

Peter knew it was coming,

Well...he didn't exactly know, but he had a feeling it would.

The media were speculating who he was to Tony. Ever since he'd shown up at the school they'd been trying to figure it out. It's why right now Tony and Pepper where prepping him for the press conference. Tony had an iron grip on his shoulder and Pepper his hand as they talked.

It was a Monday and for once all Peter wanted to do was go to school and go to Spanish.

This all started on Friday.

/////

Peter had just finished a long day at school when he stepped out side and was almost blinded by the amount of lights that hit him.

"There he is!" A man's voice echo'd as large groups of people surrounded him. Peter gulps as camera's flashed every second and people shoved microphones and tape recorders in his direction.

"Are you Tony Stark's son?"

"Tell us, what's it like being an heir to the Stark fortune?"

"Where you a one night stand?"

"Has Mr.Stark been keeping you a secret out of shame?!" 

One after another questions where chucked at him and he felt the familiar feeling of panic rise in him as they blocked off almost all of the exits. He blinked blurrily as he spotted a familiar scowl making his way through the crowed.

"Back it up, leave him alone!" Happy's voice rang out and soon felt a hand grip his arm and pull him along. Happy leaned down to him as he muscled his way through the crowed. "Breath kid, we're going to head to the compound" He whispered as he got Peter in and drove away from Peter's school. Peter gaped at the amount of paparazzi there and looked to Happy.

"What the fuck Happy?" He asks and Happy choked on a startled laugh. "What's going on? Who where they? Do they know about Spider-Man? Oh god do they know who I am now? What if-" Happy interrupted him.

"Spider-man's identity is unknown, Tony want's to talk to you when we get home. Under strict orders not to tell you" Happy says. Peter watches him pull up the guard and grunts in annoyance. 

"Peachy" He mutters.

/////

That's how they got here.

Aunt May had let slip that Peter Parker was Tony's biological son.

The bullies parents had provided evidence of this because of his involvement and the trial.

It was a giant bomb waiting to explode and right now they where having a press conference to defuse it. Peter was freaking out a little as Pepper messed with his hair, trying to get it to lay in a specific way. He smiled gingerly at her as she tried to give him an encouraging smile. He had to admit, seeing her so frazzled was kind of funny. "Let your dad and me talk and any questions asked towards you answer them. If you don't feel comfortable answering the questions then just tell them out right 'I'm not comfortable answering that' and move to the next person. If at any point, and I mean Any point, you want to leave we can. We aren't going to make you stay if you aren't comfortable." She assures, giving up on his hair with a huff. "It's as bad as Tony's when he grows it out" She mumbles.

"Sorry" He mumbles, he blushed a bit as she just shook her head and chuckles.

"At least you know to apologise" She mumbles, kissing his forehead, she spots Tony and waves a little, the man comes over and hugs Peter from behind with a confidant smirk.

"We'll make them squirm for coming after my son like that" Tony muttered and Peter grinned a bit, leaning into his dad and looked up to him with a smirk of his own.

"Maybe later ok? Lets get this over with, I need to destroy Steve at Mario party" Tony grinned at the comment and stretches. 

"Miss Potts. Mr.Stark-Parker. Shall we?" He asks, Peter pauses for a moment but soon nods following the two adults in. Camera's flashed brightly as they walked on stage, Pepper had him stand beside her just behind Tony as his dad cleared his throat.

"Ladies. Gentleman. Camera people" He flashed a grin. "I see you've all come here for answers, answers you will get in due time" He pauses. "I'm going to talk for a moment about an amazing thing called **privacy** because that's a thing these days. So lets talk yeah?" He clicked his knuckles. "Its come to my attention that a large group of **reporters ransacked** a high school on a tip about a student there being my son. These reporters then **surrounded and harassed this boy** to the point he had a **panic attack** in one of my personal cars because he was **surrounded by strangers** yelling questions at him so **aggressively** he thought something serious had happened." He paused once more taking a breath. "Peter Benjamin Parker" He looks to Peter who smiles at him slightly before turning back to the crowd. "Is my _**son**_. Biologically, neither of us had any clue about this until a few months ago. We wanted to keep it quiet, **not out of shame** like some of you think, but for **privacy**. We wanted to **let Peter decide ** when he wanted to come out of the wood work, not let vultures come and peck him dry at 15 years old. **He wanted to wait** till he was at least out of school but seeing as that's no longer an option because his **_lovely aunt_ ** had to open her mouth and let loose about Peter's identity." He takes a moment to let this information sink in and Pepper steps forward to take over for a moment.

"What we would like out of this conference is for you reporters, **every single one of you** , to leave our boy alone. **Don't** go to his school. **Don't** go to his friends. **Don't** show up at our home. **Peter is not some new toy to take pictures of**. Our son has as much right to **privacy** as he wants. I'm furious that the news had to come out like this. **I'm aware** that we can't stop every photo hungry reporter out there snapping pictures of Peter as he makes his way around the city to school or out with friends. **I'm aware ** some of you will disregard this entire conference and harass him anyways. But understand this, Peter isn't someone you can paint a bad picture of." Her tone went dark, it took Peter a moment to realise all the bad press Tony and him had been getting since the story started. "Peter's a sweet boy, kind. Smart. Snarky like his dad but with a good heart" She goes on. "So if I find even one magazine depicting him as a bad person, or Tony as a bad father. **You won't work again**." She steps away from the podium and turns to Tony who nods.

"Ok, question time people. You, the blonde guy with the serious bed head!" Tony points to some one in the middle who stands up and looks to them.

"How did Peter come into your care?" He asks and Tony chuckles almost taking joy in outing the women who started this.

"May Parker, the lovely women who told you about this, kicked Peter out. He was my intern at the time and called me because I was the only other adult he knew." He responds and the room goes into soft whispers as they write things down.

"Bottled red head at the front, question?" He asks. The women nods, looking towards Pepper.

"You called Peter your son. Is it safe to assume then that you fully excepted the news that you'll have a step son?" She asks, clearly trying to word it to not sound offence. Pepper gives her a soft smile, she knew this reporter had just done exactly what she was doing.

"When I found out about Peter, I was shocked at first. Then I teased Tony for a while, but over all I've fully accepted Peter as my son. I think if this whole thing hadn't happened Peter would of still been my son anyways. He was always at the labs, helping out with projects or people who need help. I once threatened Tony that I was going to kidnap Peter and raise him as my own." She joked and some of the reporters chuckled, Peter flushed a little as Tony squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Next! You blonde women who likes to make my life a living hell!" He points to the same blonde lady that almost always brings up the death merchant shit from his past. He watches her, ready to kick her out if needs be.

"You keep calling him your son but you have yet to call your self a father. Have you accepted the fact you're unfit of the title or did Peter decide that?" She asks with a smirk, Tony's glare was acidic enough that cap's shield would of melted, but before he could respond Peter did.

"Tony has every right to the title dad, but he knows that I struggle to use that term loosely, I do refer to him as dad sometimes but it's a new situation for all of us. You can't expect someone to start calling someone their dad the moment they get the information, you'know?" He says just loud enough that the reporters can pick it up and Tony gives him a soft smile. Ignoring the blonde as she tries to argue with his answer.

"Drummer boy with the black hair in the back?" He calls.

"Peter, it's nice to see you. What's it like living at the tower, is it fun?" He asks with a smile, Pepper and Tony nod approvingly, glad someone was finally asking Peter questions.

"Oh yeah, it's loads of fun. Tony and Pep helped me decorate my room, we have regular game nights and movie nights, though sometimes I don't like those 'cause Pepper has really bad taste in movies" He grins at her as she sticks his tongue out. "But it's fun and nice. Like a big, awkward and dysfunctional family" He said happily. 

After that the questions keep coming

***********

Pepper, Tony and Peter all relax on the communal floor of the tower as they watch the conference with the team. 

**_'Any girls that you like at school?_ **

**_No! nope nu-uh'_ **

Was heard from the TV and every Avenger and Pepper looked to Peter who kept his eyes trained on the screen.

"No." He responds when he catches their grins. A new voice pops out.

"OH I know you did not introduce your son to the world before me?" Tony gasps and jumps up.

"Rhodey!"


	2. The start of a long week

The moment Rhodey arrived Tony ushered him, Peter and Pepper upstairs. 

That was two hours ago.

Rhodey was ignoring Tony completely as he and Pepper chatted away, Peter had his head rested on Tony's lap as he pouted from his seat on the sofa, his hand running through Peter's hair making the boy ready to doze off. "Rhodey come on, I'll introduce you now! I tried calling you but you had meetings all month" He complained and Rhodey glanced at him then at the exhausted boy in his lip. His lips quirked upwards in a small smirk as he took the boy in.

"All right, fine you've twisted my arm" He says with a wink at the sleepy boy who just gives a soft chuckle in response. Pepper glances over and smiles at him.

"Pete, can you sit up so it's a proper introduction?" She asks gently, Rhodey waves his hand a little.

"Nah it's fine, I met Tony like this." The engineers face flushed a little and huffed, Rhodey moved towards Peter, the braces on his legs helping with movement as he bent in front of him.

"Hey kid, names Rhodey. That's uncle Rhodey to you." He says with a chuckle and slipped his hand out for a hand shake. Peter's hand gingerly took it, his eyes glazed over with exhaustion and admiration at the man in front of him.

"So....you two might have already met?" Tony says cautiously and Rhodey glances at Tony with a raised eye brow as he releases Peter's hand. The boy was almost completely asleep now. "Kid with the spiders. Kinda....stole caps shield." Tony grinned sheepishly at Rhodey. Rhodey stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and smacking Tony over the head. "Ow!"

"You dumb ass" He mutters, standing up. "Pepper, I hope you got him for that." Pepper's cheeky grin spread across her face telling him everything he needed to know. "Good, Now...I need to sleep so I'll go find a-"

"Nope. Spare room on the left." Tony waved his hand at Rhodey trying to argue. "Go. I'd show you but I'm pinned" He says with a chuckle as his hand tangles in Peter's hair a bit. The boy gives a soft grunt. "Sorry Pete" He mumbles. Rhodey rolls his eyes a little and follows Pepper to the bedroom.

**********

The next day Peter woke up to talking above him, he kept his breathing even and eyes closed as he listened. "So that invite for next weekend you sent out 2 months ago was to introduce us?" Rhodey's voice mumbles next to him, he realised Tony's hand was back to running through his hair again.

"Yeah, you gotta trust me on this Rhodes. Some seriously crazy shit went on in the last few months of Peter coming here." Tony mumbles, a sigh escaping him. "First, he ends up on my door in tears. Found out he's my son. Then he gets regressed for a few weeks to a toddler, that was cute. Pepper almost hid the antidote from him just to keep him tiny. Then we had to deal with bullies that got seriously out of hand. Now we have the media finding out when he didn't want them to thanks to that dumb ass aunt of his." He mutters, hand running through his hair. "All that along with his patrol just drains the guy big time" Rhodey chuckled a little.

"Sounds like hell of a few months" He mutters, Pepper is heard snorting from the back round. "I would not have kept him that small for long.....Only for maybe a year" She teases and Tony rolls his eyes.

"She had Bruce keep the chemical that shrunk him down and made him remake it. Along with the antidote. Keep's threatening to shrink my butt down to size and send me to nursery for a day for misbehaving" Peter could imagine Tony sticking his tongue out at her as she laughs a bit. "Keep it down. I don't want him to wake up just yet" Tony warns, Pepper huffs a bit.

"It's 9am Tony, you haven't moved all night and I'm sure he'll wake up soon because of his natu..." Peter just grunted a bit and opened his eyes lazily glancing at her. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Pete."

"S'ok. Tony's stink woke me up" Peter mumbles, squeaking when Tony swatted his butt. "See this bullying. I get up and he's already swatting at me" Peter mumbles sitting up from his lap with a huff. Tony glares at him for a moment before playfully pulling the boy back over his lap.

"Oh? that's bullying huh? Maybe a few on that little butt of yours will teach you to call me dad" He teased, landing a few playful swats on Peter's covered butt. He squeaked at each one.

"Mom! help!" He complains, Pepper just laughs a little and snaps a photo. "That's not helping!" He complains. Rhodey's chuckle follows behind hers and Peter's face goes even redder.

"Oh don't worry Pete. Did either of them tell you about the time they both ended up over Mama Rhodes knee?" He asks as Peter is sat up. Both adults go bright red at that. "I guess not. Well you see your mom and Dad where at my house for the holiday, my mama was doing the cleaning when she found them stealing her cookies. She got them so good neither of them could sit for weeks" He laughs, Peter joins in.

"I thought they didn't meet till they where adults?" He asks between chuckles. Rhodey grins.

"This was last year" Peter burst out laughing at that and Tony groans in annoyance.

"That's it. You're no longer my best friend" He said seriously and Rhodey just loops his arm around Peter. 

"Good I traded you in for a younger and better looking model" He says smirking.

That's how the morning goes.

The two friends bullying each other and telling stories about their 'younger years'

**************

Peter sat with Rhodey as Pepper and Tony packed up some bags. "We literally met yesterday Tony" Rhodey says rubbing his forehead as Tony packed things away.

"I know-I know but please. The others all have missions, these are really important board meetings. Originally it would of been Bruce baby sitting but he's got some big Science talk thing. Just one week. Please" Tony begs, Peter sighs leaning on the sofa with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'm 15 and the building is alive." He mutters, Tony settles him with a glare.

"It's Rhodey or you come with me and Pepper for a week long board meeting about stocks" He says simply and Rhodey winces.

"Owch that's boring. I'll watch the kid, you guys argue about stocks" Rhodey said sweetly, a grin spreading across his face. "I'll corrupt your kid whilst making sure he goes to school and such. Go be weird and work" Tony splutters and almost immediately unpacks his clothes to stay until Pepper drags him by the ear and grabs the bags.

"Have fun. He needs to be in bed by 10. No phone or anything-Oh and no girlfriend!" She yells as the doors close and Peter rolls his eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend" He mutters, ignoring the look from Rhodey.

"Parents?" He chuckles a bit and elbows Peter. "Come on Spider boy, lets get your stuff ready for tomorrow. Maybe I can teach you what real cooking is. Tony can't cook for shit and Pepper's nothing compared to me!" Rhodey grins as Peter agrees.

That was the biggest mistake he ever made as not five minutes later they where putting out a fire. Rhodey had somehow set fire to water.

*********

Rhodey looked over the rules they'd left in place for Peter as the boy sat on the sofa doing his home work, a eye roll at the punishments to go with it.

**Bedtime - 10pm weekdays. 11pm weekends - Remove electronics if he disobeys.**

**Curfew - 9pm weekdays. 10pm weekends - Valid reasons for missing curfew include**

  * **A fight that lasted longer than expected.**
  * **He was on his way and took longer than expected (Phone call must be made)**
  * **He was given an extension.**



**If he misses curfew by -**

  * **30 minutes - 5 swats**
  * **1 hour - 10 swats**
  * **2 hour - 15 swats**
  * **3 hours - 20 swats.**



**Any more please call. **

**He is not allowed to swear. At all. (Tony will kill him) If he does swear wash his mouth out and put in time out room.**

**Go to decathalon practice - Make sure he does go and doesn't go on patrol - if he lies about it 20 swats and time out room.**

**No lying.**

**No TV or patrol until homework is done.**

Rhodey chuckles a bit and glances at Peter. "So you still get spankings?" He calls, Peter squeaks loudly and blushes looking at him. 

"N-Not very often....only when I'm bad" He mutters and Rhodey smirks walking over.

"Oh? And how bad's bad huh? From what Tony told me you're very behaved. What you swing in at 2am or something?" Peter winces.

"4 am." He mutters and Rhodey whistles.

"Lets see....your curfew is 9 so....20 plus 10...you got 30 swats? From who, Tony? nah...not Tony....Captain America?" He asks, grinning when he see's the boy go ruby red. "Owch, getting your butt warmed by Captain America him self? Poor little boy" He teased and Peter groans.

"Oh god you're another Tony" He mutters in annoyance. 

"That I am, just stricter. If that homework isn't done in the next hour I'm making sure all the channels are blocked apart from Sesame street" Rhodey threats walking away. Peter gapes at him in shock.

This was going to be a long Week. 


	3. Kisses, disobediance and nightmares

The day started bad.

Some how Rhodey and him had both overslept, even after having Friday wake them up neither of them woke up for the alarm. They'd both rushed around the floor to get ready and Rhodey even drove him in, (That wasn't so bad he was pretty cool) but in the end he was still an hour late to school.

That was just the start.

The moment he stepped into class with his late slip the entire room stared at him. He gulped loudly and apologised before moving over to MJ in the back of the room. She raised her eyebrow at him and once everyone stopped staring whispered to him. "So what got your lazy ass out of bed?" She asks, a small smirk on her lips as he blushed darkly.

"Tony, Pep and the others all left for important stuff. Left me with Rhodey" He grunts, She raises a brow. "Slept in, both of us. Won't happen again" He sighs tiredly, MJ chuckles and leans on him a bit.

"Shame. Guess I can't start placing bets with people" She grins at him and he rolls his eyes and pats her head.

"Yeah cause you'll totally talk to people" He teases, she puts her hand on her head and gasps lightly.

"Oh my feelings" Peter grins at her. A small blush rested on his cheeks and one thought went through his head.

**_'Oh shit...'_** He gulps _**'I think I like her...**_ '

************

Lunch rolled around and Peter was trapped.

Everywhere he turned someone was next to him asking questions, the most common ones being

'Are you really Tony Stark's kid?'

'What's it like living with the Avengers?'

'How come you never told us?'

'Hang out with us later ok Pete?'

It was honestly the most annoying thing in the world and Peter had never been so pleased to see Ned and MJ push past people to get to him. "Move it loser." MJ grunts, grabbing the crook of his elbow and dragging him out of the canteen and towards the art class. Miss.Will sat in side and glanced up.

"Hi Peter, MJ, Ned. Something I can help with?" She asks, Peter liked her more than the other teacher. She was kind and always gave tips. "Can we eat in here? People are bothering us, Pete's on a Code Amber." MJ asks with  a slight crack in her voice, Peter smiled at her apologetically and the teacher nods.

"Just don't get food anywhere, You're in here next anyways" She waves them over to the back table and the three sit down to eat quietly.

"I can't stand this" Peter mutters, MJ glances at him. "I feel like crap, I'm getting people following me everywhere and you're both suffering. They won't leave you alone" He mutters. MJ punches his shoulder making him yelp.

"Oh suck it up princess. If that head of yours gets to big we'll make sure to kick your ass. Now, shut up eat some rye bread whilst we listen to Ned talk Nerd." She points to the other guy and he squeaks a bit.

"Right so urm- I got to see the new star wars...." That's how they spent lunch, Peter was surprised at how much he missed being around his friends and smiles a little, relaxing for the first time all day as they talked 'Nerd'.

***********

Peter sat in engineering class as was trying not to focus on all the eyes on him as he fiddled with his circuit board. He could feel all of them watching his every move and caught a few eyes any time he glanced up that immediately moved away from him when he caught them. He almost jumped when his teacher walks behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Peter. I've called for your...some one's coming to collect you. There's a bit of fun out side so go out the back" Peter blinks in confusion and nods, packing his stuff up he leaves the class room and calls Rhodey.

"Sergeant James Rhodes here" Rhodey's voice echo's through the phone and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Rhodey it's Peter" He says quietly as he slips into the toilets with a sigh. "Please tell me you're on your way to grab me?" He asks and Rhodey's chuckle makes him sigh in relief.

"I'm outside, back entrance. You're engineer teacher called, said that there was some serious amount of paparazzi out side. Something about a Code Violet. Should be able to get out easily enough." He says casually. Peter thinks for moment and fidgets.

"Will they go after my friends?" He asks for a moment, he hears Rhodey grunt a bit and he groans. "C...Can I bring my friends with me? We can drop them off at home, it's only two of them and they're both really close to me right now" He begs, Rhodey scoffs.

"You sound like you dad when he was trying to steal my beer for the first time" He teases. "Fine grab your friends and move fast" He says seriously, Peter hangs up and runs off to grab his friends.

******

The ride was quiet, Rhodey kept glancing at the three in the back and smirking at Peter. Peter flushed each time he saw the smirk, MJ was leaning against him as the car moved. Feeling a blush covering his face one more time as Rhodey parks out side of Ned's house the other boy waves a bit. "See you tomorrow Pete" He says high-fiving the other boy with grin. Rhodey starts to drive again once the door closes.

"So...How long have you and Pete been dating?" Rhodey's teasing voice rings out and Peter's pretty sure he can die now. MJ glanced up at Rhodey with a study gaze.

"We aren't." She responds and Peter nods his head a bit, gulping a little as an awkward bubble forms in his throat.

"Bull. I've seen enough teen drama movies to know when there's a couple in my car." He grinned evilly. "Or are you two in that awkward **'I like him/her but I don't know what to do'** stage because you need to get over that fast." He says casually and Peter glares, MJ snorts a little.

"Shame, Pete here isn't my type. I'm more into tits then I am dicks" Peter coughs violently into his hand and hides a grin as Rhodey him self stiffens.

"Oh shit urm...sorry sorry I-I urm-" Rhodey pulls up out side of her flat. "I didn't know I won't-" MJ shakes her head.

"I'm joking. I swing both ways" She gets out of the car, Rhodey's mouth drops open as he realises a teenage girl had him babbling and apologising. "I'll see you tomorrow Peter." She leans in to grab her bag, brushing a soft kiss on Peter's cheek. "I'll call with details for the three way with Ned ok big guy?" She sends him a wicked grin and runs off in side whilst Peter just gapes and splutters.

"W-what the fuck" His voice went up 3 octaves whilst Rhodey just whistles low and drives towards the tower.

"Jeez you know how to pick 'em Pete. And you aren't even together yet" Rhodey says softly. The rest of the of the ride is silent as Peter just holds his cheek. A blush covering his face the whole time.

**************

Peter was late.

He was soooo late.

He was over an hour late and it wasn't even his fault. The boy was running fast across the rooftops, the tower finally coming into view. He'd ran out of web fluid and was just out side of queens. He'd been running the whole time and was exhausted. "Shit shit shit!" He mutters finally landing on a window at the tower, he spots Rhodey staring at him from the front room window and gulps.

"Get in side. Right now" He says seriously. Peter climbed in through the window and pulls off his mask as Rhodey approached him. The teen gave a soft gulp as he stood in front of him. "I better hear a valid reason on why you're 2 hours late Peter." Rhodey says seriously. He was in his wheelchair right now but he was still petrified of the aura Rhodey was giving off.

"Ok so like I have these web fluids, they're what helps me swing. Really cool stuff but urm..I-I urm...I ran out of web fluids. I was on the opposite side of queens and I had to run the entire way" He pauses to breath as Rhodey stairs at him. "I would of called! really! But my phone died about an hour into patrol and I didn't think-" Rhodey grunts at that and glares at Peter.

"Yeah. You didn't think, I was worried. Thought I'd have to call Tony and tell him 'Oh hey Tones, it's been a day and I've already lost my nephew. Hope you don't mind' Do you have any idea how freaked out that had me?" He says seriously. "I got word earlier that Cap will be back by tomorrow morning so after school he will give you your punishment. Now get your ass to bed and stay out of trouble." He warns angrily, Peter gapes at him a little. "I will spank you here and now and then tell Cap to repeat if I have to. Move out now!" He orders and Peter feels his legs speeding into his room as he hears the chairs wheels. He slams his door shut and collapses on his bed. Tears in his eyes as he listens to Rhodey go to bed.  He thought his points where valid enough but apparently not for Rhodey.

He prayed for his ass in the morning.

***************

_**"Get the fuck down!" A voice screamed at him.** _

_**"Useless!" Another one shot at him.** _

_**"It's your fault!" A third echo'd.** _

_**Peter was in a dark void with nothing but constant screaming voices. He couldn't breath, he was suffocating and now he was suddenly staring at his Uncle Ben's bleeding body as he pointed at Peter with a sickening grin. "This is your fault" He accused. "You could of saved me" He spat at the boy, Peter felt his body shake with sobs as his uncle's body fades away and switches to being trapped under a building. He felt his throat close over.** _

_**"STOP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYONE! I'M TRAPPED! I CAN'T BREATH!" He screamed, he begged for hours on end.** _

/////////////

Rhodey and Steve sat in the kitchen chatting away quietly to each other, Rhodey informing Steve about last nights events. "Two whole hours? What was his reasons?" Steve asks flexing his hand a little, a little unsure about spanking the boy as two days ago he'd just spanked him for the same reason.

"His webs running out? Then his phone was dead or something?" Rhodey says in-sure. Steve huffs.

"I see. He's had this before, Tony tells him to make sure his webs are filled and phone is above 90 percent. He knows better I'll give him 15 for the lateness and 5 more for disobeying." He says seriously. He sighs standing up. "Lets go wake him up. I'll give him 10 now and 10 tonight" Steve said seriously, the other man nods and they move towards his room. Steve opens the bedroom door and froze as he saw a curled up boy under a pile of sheets and swears softly.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks, his legs carrying him awkwardly towards Peter. Steve grabs him and shakes his head, "Steve?" He asks.

"He won't be going in school today" He mutters, pulling the blankets back to revel a shivering sniffling boy, twisting and turning in fear as he wordlessly screamed.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks again, Steve glances at him as he carefully gathers the boy in his arms and restrains him, feeling him kick and struggle against him.

"Peter get's really bad night terrors. When they get this bad he's anxious all day and can't focus on anything. Usually leads to him staying around Bucky, me or one of his parents almost like protection from something" He mutters, grunting when Peter's head smacks repeatedly into his chest. "I'm going to wake him up slowly if you could phone the school and tell them its a code blue they'll under stand" Steve says gently and holds Peter closer whilst Rhodey leaves. 

Once Rhodey leaves he sets Peter face down on the bed, moving his arms behind his back he puts his weight onto the boy and starts gently shaking him. "Peter. Pete come on. It's a nightmare" He mumbles, Peter shrieks a little in his sleep and that's when the real fight to keep Peter from hurting him self starts. Peter bucks and kicks under him and screams, Steve grunts at the effort he had to use to control the boy. "Come on Pete. It's Steve. No one is going to hurt you" He mutters. 

"HELP! PLEASE SOME ONE! HELP!" Peter's heart breaking voice echo'd through the room, Steve flinches at the tone and has to double his efforts to restrain him. 

"Son, it's time to wake up. It's a dream, a dream Pe-" He gasps as he feels Peter jab him in the guy. "Shit boy." He grunts, getting a better hold on him and delivers a firm slap across the boys backside. He almost sunk to the floor when Peter opened his big brown eyes in shock.

"S....Steve?" He mumbles, his body felt stiff and in pain. But over all he felt petrified. Steve let go of him and Peter clung to the boy immediately, a sob breaking through his throat.

"Pete, it's ok. I promise it's ok" He mumbles. Rhodey watched the two from his spot in the doorway. "Rhodey, can you hold him whilst I get him some drink and food?" He asks, Rhodey walks over as quick as possible and takes the boy from Steve. Peter sobbed into him and Rhodey realised with a sigh.

Today was going to be a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Peter has some serious anxiety problems and the high school is aware of it. It's why the school lets him off so easily if he's late in or misses a few days.
> 
> Codes for School -
> 
> Code green - Anxious, please keep an eye on him.  
> Code Amber - He's likely to have an anxiety attack, eyes on. Call home if anything goes wrong.  
> Code Blue - Anxiety is too high to go to school today. Will make up work later.  
> Code Purple - He isn't coming in for more then 2 days.
> 
> Codes for home
> 
> Code lime - Eyes on, anxious.  
> Code ginger - Anxiety attack likely. Someone around at all times.  
> Code Hazel - No Spider man. Keep him around more than one person.  
> Code lemon - Stays with soldiers, Tony or pepper. Keep him calm.


	4. anixety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY DESCRIPTIONS OF A ANIXITY ATTACKS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> LITREALLY STOP AT 'THAT AFTERNOON THE ANIXETY ATTACK HAPPEND'
> 
> It's not that descriptive, but the way they handle it is how my Gran helps me when mine plays up.

Rhodey watched Peter and Steve from his spot at the kitchen isle.

The boy was almost glued to Steve's sigh and would jump anytime a small noise went off, Steve had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and had pulled him close whilst he cooked eggs and bacon one handed. The entire time chatting away like nothing was out of the ordinary. Rhodey watched quietly as Peter suddenly dived his head into Steve's side as his own phone pinged with a message. "Pete, it's ok. It was your phone." Steve held it up. Looking at it quietly he raises a brow. "Your friend 'Art nerd' says 'Hope your cuss word gets better soon loser. Miss my awkward turtle comments on my art' ....wait is art nerd that curly haired girl?" Steve got a massive grin across his face and Peter looked at him in confusion.

"Did you just say Cuss word instead of swearing?" He asks, ignoring Peter's question completely. Rhodey grins a bit as he watches Peter's smirk appear. "Life's a cussword and then you die right?" He teased a little. Though he jumped and hid into Steve's side as the phone pings again. Rhodey sighs getting up awkwardly. 

"Ok, Uncle Rhodey would like attention from his nephew, as well as food without extra salt so come here lover boy" He wrapped an arm around the boy and Peter immediately slammed into his side, Rhodey gasped a bit in shock. "Jeez kid. You're stronger than you look" He teased a little. Though he felt the boy shaking in his arms and flinched. "Oh kiddo. Come on, time to eat" He says softly. Steve hands places two plates on the isle, and Rhodey gets Peter to sit down.

"Ok Pete. If you can eat at least half we won't have a problem." Steve says watching the boy push the food around. Rhodey looks to him in concern. "It's fine. When he's having days like this, getting him to eat is like pulling teeth. Last time Tony had to force him to whilst I held him." He mutters and Rhodey grunts.

"Reason why you need him to eat so badly?" He asks and Steve nods.

"Missing one meal for him is like missing 2 days worth of food. He needs as much as me and Bucky" He mutters, watching the boy finally eat. He sighs in relief, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Another ping and a hiding Peter was seen.

***********

Steve and Rhodey sat on the sofa, Peter curled up between them with a cup of hot chocolate, StarWars was playing on the big screen and Peter was entranced. Steve leaned over and whispered to Rhodey. "He'll be like this for a while. For now all we need to watch out for is an anxiety attack." He mutters, Rhodey nods a little.

"So he gets that from Tony or...?" He mumbles and Steve shrugs a little. "What's his triggers? Or signs he's getting closer to one?" He asks lightly. Steve sighs.

"Triggers are usually things like yelling or raising your voice. Things breaking or crashing, nightmares such like that. Sometimes it just comes on at random. His signs for it are usually he'll rock and sway when he's sitting or standing, that or he'll just shut off. No emotion." He grunts a bit when Peter's hand clings to his sleeve in a childish manner.

"Shhh! You're gonna miss it!" Peter complains, Rhodey smirks a little and waits for Peter to get re-absorbed into the movie before talking.

"Tony is the exact same way with Dumbo" He mumbles, Steve chuckles a little. 

"Thank you for that information Rhodey" He grinned evilly, Steve was going to have fun with that information and Rhodey knew it.

************

The afternoon was where the anxiety attack happened. Peter was getting a drink when a load of cups fell out of the cupboard.

Smashing on to the ground, he felt his throat tighten and his heart pound in his chest. He stepped backwards and slammed into the fridge, sinking down and down until he was on the floor.

He couldn't breath

His lungs didn't want to work.

His knee's pulled into his chest and he made loud gasping noises.

He felt hands trying to de-tangle him from himself but that just made him panic more.

Everything was too much. 

The world was loud and quiet all at the same time and the only thing he could clearly make out was the sound of a gasping child. 

"Peter!" A strong voice caught his attention, his breath was still trapped in his throat but he knew that voice. 

Tony's eyes where staring at him. Steve had called him. "Peter, please. Deep breaths. Can you do that for me? Nice deep breaths." Peter tried to obey, copying Tony's own but all he could get out where little gasps. "Ok, it's ok if you can't right now, lets focus on something else. Take Cap's hand. Take it Peter." Tony orders, Peter finds the hand next to him. "Now I need you to squeeze it every time I put something on the screen that's blue ok. And count it." Tony orders. Soon a blue pen appears and Peter squeezes the hand and gasps out softly.

"One..." Tony pulls out a blue slipper.

"Two...." He pulls out a blue shirt.

"Three..." Peter was starting to breath normally, not that he noticed, he was focused on counting and breathing. They went on like this until Peter had completely come down from his anxiety attack.  "Ok big guy. Feeling better? What's your code right now?" He asks, looking at Peter quietly. Peter squirms and waves his hand in a halfway gesture.

"Like a lime but...but like a code ginger at the same time?" He says awkwardly and Tony nods smiling at him.

"Ok, that's fine. Stay around Steve and Rhodey ok? When I get back we can talk about what set this off today until then just try to breath and calm down ok?" He asks, Peter nods a bit. Gulping in some air as Steve takes the phone away.

"Ok....OK...Steve....I'ma....I'ma lie down.." Peter says, fully prepared to lie on the floor where he sat. Steve snorted and lifted him up bridal style. 

"Let's get you on the sofa. We can watch Dumbo so together we can prank Tony." A grin spread across Steve's face and Peter's matched it.

"Yeah...Prank his butt for...for calling MJ my girl. Prick" Steve tsked a little but let it slide. He set the boy on the sofa and Rhodey came over with a drink of juice for him. It wasn't long until Peter was asleep.

"That. That was terrifying." Rhodey says looking at Steve who shrugs. "How often does he-Is it always like that?" He asks, Steve sighs heavily.

"We don't count how often it is, but that's the third one this month. And no, that was a minor one for him. Usually that pretzel thing he does? Impossible to get him out of it unless your Tony or Pepper." He says running his hand through the boys hair. Rhodey bites his lip.

"He's had worse?" He asks, Steve nods.

"He goes somewhere. Kinda like he's not here but he's not in a bad memory either. Last he explained it, it was like a dark void and all he could hear where insults and names being screamed at him. Last month he had one like that and we had to sedate him and put him on oxygen because he wouldn't breath." He sighs. "I didn't mean to order you to stay back, sometimes he gets violent when he's like that" Rhodey rolls his eyes.

"I gathered. Otherwise I'd of told you to cussword your shield" He teased and Steve blinked and blushed.

"I'm never living that down" He groans loudly.

"No. No you are not"

The rest of the day was spent watching Disney movies and eating Chinese. Life was good.


	5. Whats this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just personally have a dislike for the emoji movie. no hate just dislike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

Peter shuffled awkwardly, He was a blushing mess as he waited for MJ to show up at the movies. He'd snuck out behind Rhodey and Steve's back, leaving a note that he was 'staying at Ned's for the night' He'd just phone up and say Ned wasn't feeling great afterwards.

He knew it was stupid to do but he didn't want his dad or 'uncles' going over board for his first date, Especially when it's with MJ.

**He still can't believe he asked her out.**

//////

_"M-MJ Hey! MJ Wait!" Peter followed MJ from their final lesson, which was thankfully Art. She glanced at him as the halls swarmed with people, she turned to him with a raised eyebrow._

_"What loser?" She asks, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm busy." She states with a huff. Peter blushed darkly and stutter a little._

_"I...I urm....I wanted to...you see..." He groans a little, rubbing his neck a bit and huffs. She raised her eyebrow at him and smirked._

_"I see what?" She asks, moving into his personal space. He gulped heavily._

_"Go...Go to the movies with me - A date." He says softly, watching her eyes scanning his face. Every inch felt scrutinized as she stares at him in silence. "Y-You don't have to-I-" She cracks a grin._

_"I'll meet you at 7 on Friday at the cinema, don't be late. I mean it" She pokes his chest and turns leaving. He grins and runs out to get in Rhodey's car._

////////

So here he was, 6:55 and counting down the minutes until she showed up. He was dressed in a casual pair of black jeans, with a white shirt and a blue flannel pulled over it, he tapped his foot quietly. And then he heard it. "...is that Peter?" He froze up and turned his head to see Bucky and Steve staring at him silently before they moved towards him. He gulped. "Peter? I thought you where on your way to Ned's?" Steve asks, Peter feels his face heat up.

"I was, but Ned wanted to see a movie with me and MJ. She's running late so he's inside waiting." He lies as smoothly as possible. Steve seems to believe him but Bucky's giving him 'that look'.

"Huh. What movie are you seeing?" He questions, Steve elbows Bucky a little and Peter blushed more.

"W-we're gonna watch that Emoji movie. Me and Ned wanted to see how bad it is and MJ wanted a good laugh" He covers smoothly. He can spot the girl in question walking towards him. Bucky grunts.

"It's shit" Bucky in forms him. "Me and Stevie are watching fault in our stars. It's supposed to be romantic" He grinned at Peter and winked before turning and walking away. Peter snorts a little and rolls his eyes, MJ held back until she could no longer see them before walking over.

She looked amazing. She was in a light blue dress shirt and trousers but still managed to look beautiful. 

"Look at you being all not nerdy." She lets out a low whistle and smirks at the blush on his face. "So what're we watching?" She asks and Peter thinks for a moment.

"The emoji movie, figured with it's ability to sell out to the masses and the poop jokes we might be able to have a laugh" He shrugged, She grinned at him and elbowed him lightly. He was also secretly counting on the fact the movie ended before Steve's and Bucky's so he could make a quick get away. He walked to the desk and brought their tickets and looked to her. "Food and drink?" He asks glancing at her. She smiled and brushed some more hair behind her ear. 

"Sweet popcorn and a soda?" She asks. Peter smiles and nods a bit.

"Sure." He orders one popcorn and two soda's before they make their way into the room. They walk to the middle of the cinema and relax into their chairs just as the movie starts.

It took ten minutes before they started cracking jokes.

**************

"His parents look like constipated jelly beans." He mumbles to MJ, She huffs out a laugh at the thought.

"That smiley one looks like she smokes meth on the weekends" She shot back, Peter laughed a little, taking some of her popcorn. She gasps in 'offence' "I dare you. That's my popcorn loser" She shot at him.

"Paid for it" He grinned at her. She smirks back at him and leans towards him and breaths out.

"Popcorn thief" 

"Artistic know it all" He leaned in as well.

"Curly haired brat." She was so close.

"Takes one to know one" He mumbles, their lips almost touching.

"Fight me rich boy." She was closing the distance when the movie came to an end and People where trying to push past them. "Fuck me." She whispers and he grins at her cheekily.

"Only with protection" She batted his head lightly and chuckles. 

"Come on lover boy. You're walking me home" She grins, pulling him up. He wasn't far behind her as they chatted away happily. His hand sliding into hers as they left the cinema. It was quiet. It was nice.

"So. What way?" He asks her gently, the moon light was hitting her perfectly as they left the parking lot. Her hips swayed slightly as she held onto his hand. "This way? Cool cool" He says following happily. She glances at him.

"I don't get you loser"  She says gently, keeping her hand in his she squeezes it. "I'm a no one. A social out cast who's only talent is drawing and controlling nerds. What part of that sounds appealing?" She asks and Peter struts in front of her stands in her line of sight.

"Well I mean, I need someone to draw me like a French girl. Plus you're talking to the king of nerds, hello. My rooms in the compound and tower are both designed to look like a fantasy world. How much more nerdy can I be?" He grinned at her chuckle leading her forwards whilst keeping his eyes on her.

"Ok, but...what is it? What made you go 'Oh hey that chick with social anxiety is someone I want to ask out, she calls me loser all the time but who cares' What made you want that?" She asks, Peter smiles walking up to her doorstep.

"That chick with social anxiety? You're so much more than that. You're this beautiful girl who has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. And I live with Captain America. You're this amazing person who would spend ours listening to some one talk about their problems and give them a simple answer on how to fix it. Michelle Jones is a girl that could kick my ass and keep it in line with a look. MJ is a girl who does it with a smile" He says softly, her eyes stared into his and he took the plunge.

**He kissed her.**

**Right as her dad opened the door.**

"......I thought you where talking to a chick" He mutters, Peter stutters as MJ laughs and kisses his lips once more.

"I'm coming in now dad.....I'll see you Monday Pete" She let her self linger for a moment before running in past her father. Peter stared up at him and gulped, her dad snorted and smirked at him.

"You are incredibly sappy." He closes the door and Peter runs off the front steps and makes his way towards the tower. He pulls out his phone and called Rhodey.

"Hey Rhodey, I'm on my way back. Ned took me to the movies and I think he ate something bad, wasn't feeling good so I'll be home soon" Peter tells him down the phone. Making sure to add Ned and the movie in because he knew those soldier's would spill that they saw him.

"Ok, do you need a pick up? Steve and Bucky are out right now" He says down the line.

"Nah, I'm in the building now" Peter says, surprised by how close MJ's house was to his own, he got in the elevator and went to Tony's floor to see Rhodey waiting by the door. "Hey?" He says confused, Rhodey smirks at him a bit.

"Fun night?" He asks and Peter does everything not to tense up.

"Watched a bad movie" He says casually. "Like I think the makers where on drugs when they made it kind of bad" He says with a chuckle, Rhodey nods a little.

"Huh. So nothing interesting happen? No cute girls in sight? Ned didn't hit on you did he? Nothing wrong with being gay but I'm pretty sure he's straight" He jokes a little and Peter shakes his head.

"Nope. Nothing at all." He says calmly. Rhodey sighs.

"Fine go to bed. It's late" Peter grinned and ran towards his room, only to choke on air as he hears Rhodey laugh out and call over. "I hope you had a fun date!" Peter blushed furiously and slammed the door. Damn adults, knowing his secrets.

He would admit though, he had a fun date.


	6. Talks and pranks

**This is it.**

**Peter's going to die of embarrassment.**

Bucky was fucking dead.

The supposed 'cool uncle' Was being down graded to 'Troll uncle' as he had recorded Peter's entire date and looped the most embarrassing moments from the night. From his voice cracking when he said she looked great to him popping a boner when she brushed her hand against that area in the cinema, he even had her dad calling him a sap. What made it worse was that it was on repeat.

**On.Every.Screen.**

Rhodey couldn't breath from laughing so hard. Steve was sending him an apologetic smile and Bucky was grinning like the troll he was. Steve spoke first as the video started up again. "If it helps. I stopped him from climbing over the seats when you where about to kiss to show her pictures of baby you in the tub?" Peter let out a loud annoyed groan that just got more laughter from Rhodey and a bigger grin from Bucky.

"Aww it's ok little Spider. Boners are all apart of growing up-" Peter turned and immediately bolted to the elevator. "You can't escape this talk Spider Boy! Your webbing must be talked about-" The doors shut and Peter sighed in relief.

"Down stairs" He mumbles. The elevator jolts heading down and then he almost has a heart attack.

"So was your plan to drag her into the tower and have your way with her here?" Bucky's voice spoke through the intercom and Peter is pretty sure he needs to get revenge.

After he gets his boner down.

**That bastard.**

***********

Peter hid out at Ned's all day until it was 20 minutes to curfew. He was still red faced and flushed when he got back home and was thankful when Friday informed him everyone was in bed that had been in the tower that morning. He was relieved, he could finally relax in his own bed and finally- "I lost $100 because of you young man" Tony's voice made him jump 3 foot in the air and he whirled. Tony and Pepper where standing in the elevator behind him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Peter gulped.

"Thank you for telling us you went on a date by the way Peter" Pepper's voice held a hint of teasing but her face held nothing but annoyance. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

".....Did Bucky....?" He asks and a wide grin spread across Tony's face. "Oh god."

"Oh yeah. Sent it to me and Pepper after we said we had finished early with the meetings. Said I needed to talk to you about this stuff sooooo....FRI baby. Up to the 'Parental talk floor' Lock it down once where in" Tony orders the AI chipper as always agrees. "You are so lucky I love you Pete, Pepper wanted to do this with dolls." He says casually, his fiancé nodding along. The elevator stopped on their floor and Peter went to make a run for it but Tony's strong hand gripped his shirt collar. "Nope." He pulls him back and Pepper leaves with a giggle.

"Tony-I know about this talk I don't need it-" Tony covered his mouth with his hand as the elevator moves.

"Sh, we are having this talk so suck it up" Tony grinned. "Also, Tell me who asked who out?" His hand came down and Peter groaned.

"Iaskedher" He mumbles and Tony whoops.

"I win $300 back!" He yelled and Peter stared at him as they arrive on the floor. "Everyone had a bet when you'd get together and ask her out." He says casually. "Now move Boner boy." He shoved the blushing teen into the room and sat him on the chair.

"Tony-" He tried and Tony just ignored him. "So when a boy is becoming a man he starts to feel things towards people. Girls, Boys either or both. It happens. Your dick will get hard and it will be embarrassing so lets talk" He clicks his knuckles. "Chicks are obviously your thing right now but are you Bi, Straight or Pan?" He asks and Peter blushed darkly, sinking in his chair.

"....Bi...." He mumbles and Tony nods.

"Ok! So when you're dealing with a girl you need to woo her-Don't pop a hard one in the middle of a date mr.Semi." Peter could feel his life ending there.

** The talk lasted 4 hours.  **

** Peter wanted to die. **

****************

Peter was getting his revenge today. He'd gotten MJ's help on this one after hearing about it, She laughed but agreed to help. Everything on Steve and Bucky's floor was booby-trapped.

Spring loaded canisters with glitter, foam, silly string or confetti laid in every cupboard. The shampoo had been switched for hair dye, Tooth paste switched with Mayonnaise. The sofa's were made to keep whoever sat on them stuck for hours on end unless someone had the reversal gel, Peter owned the only tub.

Now all he had to do was watch, wait and record to upload to the family library. Bucky was the only one in the apartment at the time, Steve was off meeting with Sam for a morning run so when Bucky came storming out of his bed room with bright green hair Peter almost immediately died.

It got better.

The man angrily yanked open a cupboard and was covered in glitter, He let out a soft squeak and growled as he moved onto another and found foam that wouldn't stop spraying him. Even when he stood there covered in foam and glitter, Peter could see the redness on his face from anger. The man stormed over to a chair and sat down, only to have it fall apart underneath him and that's when the music started. 'Do you hear the people sing' started and Peter grinned.

He was dead after this but it was so worth it.

Bucky stormed away from the kitchen and moved to the front room and flopped face first onto the sofa. Too late did he realise that was a mistake as he tried to pull away from the cushions. Peter laughed evilly and sighed watching him struggle for 30 minutes before Steve entered. Took one look at him and went straight to the elevator. Peter froze and turned everything off and feigned innocence. Steve stormed in. "Peter." He says warningly. "Do you want to explain how my boyfriend is covered in glitter and foam. Has bright green hair and is stuck to the sofa?" He asks sweetly. Peter turns his head 'innocently' to the side and smiles.

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life. Though Tony told me last night theirs a thing called food play? Maybe its whipped cream and sprinkles?" He asks and almost laughs at Steve's red face. The man grunts.

"Get him off the sofa now." He says seriously and Peter raises a brow, a quick glance and grin spread across his face.

"Ohhh" He says with a laugh. "Guess you can't call me boner boy any more!" Peter yells, jumping over the sofa just in time to dodge Steve's body charging at him. Peter squeaks and runs up the wall to the ceiling and sticks his tongue out.

"Peter. When you get down from there I'm going to spank your butt raw, hand you to Bucky to repeat the process and get Bruce to regress your butt back down to a two year old!" Peter laughed evilly.

"Tony wouldn't let you!" He argues and Steve smirks at him.

"Tony left me in charge" He stated simply. "You're girlfriends on Holiday for 3 weeks, schools off for 3 weeks and Ned's at his grans. I see nothing wrong with making you spend your holiday in diapers and having spanked hide." Peter stared at him mouth open in shock.

"No!" He shouts childishly, choosing to stay on the ceiling. "Now I have more reason to stay up here!" He complains and Steve snorts.

"If it helps I'll use my hand." Steve teases.

"Fuck off" Peter growls out. Steve gasps.

"Language." Peter smirks a bit.

"Curseword!" A angry growl from behind Steve made both men tense and turn. Buck had a pillow stuck to his crotch and chest and he was holding a net. Shit. Peter bolted out the window and decided hiding for a few hours was the best option. 

The prank was totally worth any punishment he got....just not right now.


	7. Spankings and holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns his lesson.  
> ....  
> And so does Bucky

Peter trudged into the tower, he'd been promised by Steve that he wouldn't be regressed so Peter chose to suck it up and come back to remove the pillows from Bucky. Both men where on his floor, Bucky was steaming as he still had two pillows attached to him and Steve was smirking slightly at his boyfriend. "You did kind of deserve it" He mutters to him, Bucky grunts out in annoyance and glares at Peter.

"Pillows. Off." He growls and Peter gives him a grin before reaching into his back and pulling out the gel. 

"Apply to his skin and clothes and the pillows should release him. The coating I used would of worn off in another hour" He informs and Steve takes it. He was quick to get the pillows off of Bucky then both Super Soldiers turned to him in silence. ".......heyy..." He waves a little awkwardly. Both moved towards him and Peter's pretty sure he's about to die.

"I said I wouldn't regress you Peter." Steve says casually, arms hooking suddenly under Peter's armpits like a child. "Never said I wouldn't spank you then treat you like a two year old" He says casually. Peter feels the colour drain from his face as Steve carries him on his freaking hip over to the sofa next to Bucky and sits down. He puts Peter on his lap, facing him. Peter felt embarrassed at the position. "So here's what's going to happen. You're going to get a long spanking. 20 from me, 20 from Bucky and then you're going in time out. After that you can either choose Regression or being a teenager who's going to have the ever loving life babied out of him" He states simply and Peter stares in shock.

"But Steve he-You both followed me and....Did you see the video he put up? And he sent it to Tony!" He squeaks out, his voice rising higher and higher. Steve grunts and nods.

"I'm aware, Bucky is already in trouble for that. He's benched from missions for two weeks and he was due for regression tonight." Steve says casually. Bucky grunts in annoyance at that and watches as Steve positions Peter on his lap. "Now I want you to count" He says seriously, taking the boys pants and boxers down. Peter whimpers a bit as Steve pats his butt then brings his hand down hard.

"Ow! Fuck one!" Steve tsks at the language. 

"What have we told you about swearing?" He brings his head down.

"Two! And not to" He grunts out wiggling on Steve's lap in annoyance. Steve grunts and puts his hand on Peter's back to stop him from moving. His hand came down again. "Three" He squeaks.

"What did you do wrong Peter?" He asks, bringing his hand down once more.

"Ow! Four." He huffs, trying to get away. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He argues and Steve raises a brow. Bringing 3 quick swats down on the boys ass making him squeak loudly. "Seven!"

"You know what you did wrong. You booby trapped two peoples floor, both of those people could of been triggered by explosions into a PTSD Episode. Do you under stand how bad that is Peter?" He asks, his hand landing 4 more times on the boys squirming butt. "Count!" He orders and Peter squeaks.

"E-Eleven!" He whines out with a huff. Steve nods, a slight smirk on his face as Peter tries to wiggle away a bit.

"You know what else you did? You ran from your punishment, refused to come home until you thought you got away with it. That is anything but an adult thing do, Do you think your dad hides from his punishments?" Steve asks, his hand coming down another four.

"OW! fifteen!" He squeaks, his butt was already a dusty rose colour and Steve smirks a bit, moving him to go for his sit spots. "And he does-He runs down to the lab" He grumbles out, Steve couldn't argue with that one. He lands four quick hard spanks to each sit spot with enough strength to make them match his already red butt before landing the last one in the middle of his butt. "Ow! Twenty" He whines, whimpering slightly. Steve nods, moving the already spanked boy over to the next man to do so.

"Now Bucky. Lightly ok?" Steve casually and Peter can almost feel the smirk coming off of Bucky. He gulped when he felt the flesh hand pat his butt once before a swift spank came down onto his butt.

"Count." Bucky says strictly and that's what Peter did. Bucky didn't lecture him, just spanked him for a bit until Peter got to twenty. Neither man said a word as Peter sobbed softly, Steve scooped him up again like he was a child and deposited him in the corner with his pants down and nose touching the wall. Then Peter heard it.

"Alright Bucky. Over my knee." He blinked in confusion as Bucky grunted in annoyance. "You're getting this for not only stalking Peter's date but purposely embarrassing him and for involving your self in his private business." He says seriously. "Count them" Steve orders as Peter hears the first spank comes down on Bucky's butt and a grown man counts like he was a pouting toddler.

*************

Peter glanced at Bucky from his corner of the room. Bucky was standing in the corner next to him, in the same predicament as him and Steve was on the phone to Tony and Bruce. Peter just wanted to pull his trousers up and get out of the corner. "Yes Tony, They'll both be back to normal by the third week, I promise." Steve says calmly, Peter wipes his tears from his eyes. He won't admit that he almost jumped when Bucky's hand rests on his should and sends him a reassuring smile. "Yeah-huh. On it, I'll send pictures. See you in two days, have fun" The phone clicks off and Bucky's back in position. "All right you two. Lets get down to Bruce's lab. Tony's given me permission to shrink both your butts down and go to his cabin in Montana. Says Pepper and him will join us in two days, so it'll be us 5 for the next three weeks." Peter feels ready to cry again at the thought. "Don't look so sad you two. You get to be sit back and relax for the next few weeks." Peter's positive Steve's got a shit eating grin on his face and he hates it.

This holiday is going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, more baby Peter with Baby Bucky.
> 
> ......  
> I know I said that I would make the next series one shots and this is it, it's one shots of their three weeks as toddlers AND after that it'll be one shots of Peter's life.


End file.
